Five times Molly asked out Sherlock and it didn't work
by leapylion3
Summary: ...and one time it did.


This is my first Sherlock fic, and I just have so many Sherlolly feels so I had to get them out somehow. And plus, I've always wanted to try this 5+1 thing.

I also wrote it within a span of a couple hours, so sorry for the shortness, and it may be a bit rough. Oops!

Thanks to Kendall (sam2zeus2) for all love and support! xox

I hope everyone's in character eep.

Enjoy! Mwah!

* * *

1. Molly Hooper discovers her attraction to Sherlock Holmes almost instantly. He's a handsome man- that much is obvious. Tall, curly black hair, bright eyes, sweet smile…when he does smile, that is. It's hard to make him smile, she finds. But when he does, Molly feels her heartbeat speed up and her pulse races wildly.

She tells herself it's just a schoolgirl crush.

It's perfectly normal that she wants to run her fingers through his hair, and kiss him until they're breathless, right?

His blue eyes watch her intently as she collects the documents. She tries to fight the blush that spreads to her neck and cheeks, but it's hopeless. She hopes that because he's in his signature coat, he'll think that it's hot in here, and that's the only reason for her flushed complexion.

But he's Sherlock Holmes. _The _Sherlock Holmes. He always knows what's right and what's wrong.

She asks him out for the first time then. Well, more like hints at it. Molly would never be so bold to flat out ask _the_ Sherlock Holmes on a date.

She asks him if he likes movies, and if he's interested in any of the movies currently playing at the cinema downtown.

He replies by calling most films trivial and wastes of time. He doesn't speak to her about it more, only asks to see the body.

* * *

2. The second time she asks him is when she runs into him on the street. He's wearing his usual pea coat and scarf, and Molly thinks she's never see someone look that sexy in that many layers of clothes.

She's quite surprised that he's out and about for his own amusement; she knows that if he didn't have a case, he'd lock himself in his flat and play violin until his fingers bled. Sherlock just tells her that it's his turn to get the groceries, since his flatmate, John, had done it last time.

It's a crisp, chill day in early January, and Molly only lives a few blocks down. She asks him if he wants to drop by- she even bats her eyelashes a little- since it's oh so cold outside.

He notes that there are several shops around he can duck into if he gets cold, therefore giving him no reason to go to her place.

He leaves her on the sidewalk and continues his errands.

* * *

3. Sherlock had forgotten his gloves last time he visited the lab. She takes this as an opportunity to visit him at his flat, since she can never be too sure when he'll show up at the morgue again.

She dolled herself up a little, curling her hair and putting on the lipstick Sherlock had complimented last time she wore it. She wore her new jeans that she hadn't got a chance to show off yet, and she put on a lovely grey cardigan she had gotten for her birthday.

Dr. John Watson answers the door. He notices the extra effort she put into her wardrobe, and gives her a sad smile, a knowing look in his eye. He apologizes and tells her that Sherlock isn't there, but she's welcome to stay for a cup of tea.

Molly shakes her head and says that it's fine. Before she leaves, she asks John to tell Sherlock that she dropped by. Dr. Watson assures her that he will.

* * *

4. Molly calls Sherlock one day. She hasn't seen him for a couple months, and figures she should see what he's up to. If he's alright. But then again, Sherlock Holmes is very capable of taking care of himself.

She calls him anyway.

She asks him if he wants to drop by any time soon. She tells him that there's a wonderful little café across the street from St. Bartholomew's, and they make the best hot chocolate on this side of London.

He replies by saying that he has no reason to drop by unless he has a case. He hangs up without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

5. Molly goes out to a New Year's Eve party. She thinks she deserves to have some fun, to forget about a certain consulting detective for the evening. And it's New Year's, something worth celebrating.

She has a few drinks, gets a little tipsy. She keeps telling herself that she's entitled to this, that she shouldn't do everything only if Sherlock gives her permission to do it.

Molly hasn't gotten drunk in awhile. She's forgotten that she gets emotional when she's drunk, and it's hard to keep her mouth shut.

She drunk dials Sherlock at precisely one thirty-two in the morning. It goes straight to the answering machine. She wishes him a happy New Year, then bursts into tears. She asks him why he doesn't love her, and that she's tried so hard to reach out to him.

She hangs up before she says anything else that she'll regret.

When he comes to the morgue next, he doesn't give her odd looks, nor does he mention the call. He only asks to use her computer.

* * *

1. He comes to the morgue on his own the next time. She asks where Dr. Watson is, out of politeness, and she doesn't want to say anything else, for she still remembers the drunk phone call. Sherlock says that John's working today, which surprises her, since she thought that his job was the detective's assistant.

Sherlock inspects the bodies with a bit of Molly's help, staying silent, apart from asking her for some tools or a few details about the person.

She notes that he's wearing the purple shirt today, the one that's tight-fitting and hugs him in all the right places. He mutters things to himself, inaudible to Molly, but oh God, she can't look away from his lips when they're moving like that.

She doesn't know why she says it, but she tells him that she's making something special for supper tonight. It's true, but she's not sure why she bothers to make another attempt to ask him on a date. He'll probably just say something about making sure to use the correct amount of everything, or to use this spice because it's the best for this reason, followed by a list of facts he memorized because he was bored.

Instead, he smiles at her, a real, genuine smile that reaches his eyes and makes them twinkle. He asks her if it's alright if he comes over for supper.

She's never been so happy to have guests over.


End file.
